


(Blood)lust

by spiderypool



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Canon Era, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Modern Era, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible smut, Vampire!Alex, Vampire!Washington, Washingdad, i haven't decided yet (or know how to write lol), some tags may get taken away if i decide to go another way with this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderypool/pseuds/spiderypool
Summary: Alexander Hamilton finally gets control of the battalion he's always craved of. Unfortunately, not everything goes as planned as Alexander wakes up to a pain in his neck and still alive after being shot.Sorry the description (and title) sucks! It's my first fic lolIf I can come up with something better, I'll be sure to change it!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not only my first ever fanfic, but also my first creative writing piece that is unbetaed so it's probably all trash. 
> 
> Shout out to swanofthelake because her note at the beginning of chapter 11 in the (completely amazing!!!) fic 'Saving Thomas Jefferson' is what prompted me to attempt to write this! Also what she said about supporting all Jamilton fics rings true for me as well because I read all the new ones I find as well as stalking the old ones still!!!

Alexander Hamilton had only one purpose in life: to drink blood.

It had been ever since the year 1783 when he was only 26 years old. It was the last battle of the Revolutionary War, the Siege of Yorktown, and Washington had finally given him command of his own battalion after years of his continuous requests. 

Everything was going so well. His men were following his commands perfectly, or so he thought. He had ordered them to take the bullets out of their bayonets and move subtly and silently. However, it only takes one to ruin something. One of his soldiers did not follow orders, keeping his gun loaded, and decided to shoot at a redcoat who he believed to had wandered too closely to the regiment. Alexander’s subordinate troop shot at the British soldier and the loud, resonating sound attracted the attention of other nearby enemy combatants.

Because of this his entire battalion was ambushed and Alexander was going to die. He was going to die and no one could save him as all his men met the same, unfortunate fate as he. Or so he had originally thought as the world around him was engulfed in a seemingly endless darkness.

One does not expect to wake after being shot right between the ribs, yet there he was. Alive and awake, lying in a cot in the General’s tent, facing the canvas of the makeshift walls, and left to wonder what happened to him as he listened to the sounds of the raging war that was happening just outside.

It’s strange. He can feel no bandages around his chest nor the pain that would surely have come with being striked in the ribs. The only pain he feels is an insistent stinging on his neck as though he had scraped it.

He turned his head to face the large part of the tent in order to see if there was anyone there who could offer him an explanation as to what happened. Alexander looked over, and although it took a bit of effort and much pain to do so, he successfully did so. Once facing the body of the tent’s space, he saw General Washington. He was about to question the man to receive an explanation about the events that unfolded and lead to his survival, but all words he had died on the tip of his tongue as he saw him. The only words that can be used to describe the General at this moment could be as a demon.

Gone away were George’s sparkling blue eyes and warm skin tone as they had been replaced with pitch black eyes and a ghostly complexion with the addition of sharp, white fangs that protruded from his blood covered mouth.

Horrified, Alexander let out a sharp gasp and George’s neck snapped sharply to face him. Alexander laid still, petrified as he witnessed Washington’s face morph back into his appearance in a mere matter of seconds. He thought he knew George so well due to the fact that the two men spent countless days and nights together, writing letters to congress and planning for upcoming battles. When the General would tell him to be constantly vigilant of those around him, Alexander never assumed that meant George himself!

Maintaining eye contact he awaits an explanation from the vampiric creature who stands before him with a guilty look on his face.

“Alexander...” George started.

“What the fuck?” Alexander whispered to himself in a shocked voice. 

“Please… let me explain myself to you. I never meant for you to find out in this way.” 

“I can’t believe this!” Alexander hysterically shouted “I truly can’t believe this! I must have died and gone to hell on that battlefield! That is the only way which I can rationalize the fact that a real life demon, disguised as one of the best men I know, is standing in front of me at this very moment!”

“Son calm down and I’ll tell you everything.”

“Calm down?! Just calm down?! How am I supposed to do that when the man I have know and worked beside for years turns out to be an actual demon!”

“Quiet!” Washington yelled. “That is an order, Alexander!”

Alexander quickly shut his mouth and a moment of awkward silence filled the tent.

George let out a deep sigh. “So as I’m sure you’ve figured out… I’m a vampire. Before you speak just let me say that I did, and still do, trust you and hiding this from you killed me everyday but you must understand where I come from in my concerns about telling you. If this secret were to get out not only would my reputation be ruined, but I would be hunted in the streets despite what I have done to help this country. I only tell you now as it has become a necessity.”

“What do you mean by that?” Alexander asked softly.

“I mean that hiding this from you is no longer an option as you now share the same secret as I.” George solemnly replied.

“Wait, what?”

“Alexander, how do you think that you survived the ambush on your battalion?”

“I - I’m not sure, sir… I was going to ask but got a bit distracted… Thinking about it logically, I would say the British attacking me were defeated and a nurse got to me in time.”

“I’m afraid that’s not the case son. You did die out there in the field and you are still dead now. Some time after the redcoats slaughtered your entire regiment and left to rejoin the battle some of our men found you and immediately notified me. I know I shouldn’t have done it and I am deeply sorry quite literally demonizing you but I was desperate! Just seeing your corpse and knowing that there is something I could do to bring you back to me made me lose all inhibition and I turned you into the creature that I am. I understand that this is a violation of your life as well as your death, but in that moment I was nothing if not a selfish man.”

“Sir, you mean to tell me that you turned me into a vampire?”

“Yes and I deeply apologize son. I never should have implemented you with the curse that haunts me daily.”

“What’s there to apologize for? You saved my life! If anything I should be thanking you!”

George looked down and slowly shook his head. How this boy could be so smart yet so naive was mind boggling. Then again there is no way for Alexander to know the pain and despair that comes with the curse of being a vampire.

“I don’t think you understand the repercussions of my action Alexander. Your wounds may heal and you are next to immortal but that does not mean that this life contains no hardships. Have you any idea what it is like to wander from place to place, being scared to make connections because you know that you will be doomed to watch everyone you love, everyone you care about die? Having to act normal during the day only to be forced to scavenge for blood at night or else you will lose all control of yourself? Just because we have certain gifts does not mean that the good outweighs the bad.”

“But sir… you won’t be alone anymore…” Alexander quietly spoke, kindness flooding his voice.

“You can’t possibly mean that son-”

“Don’t call me son.” joked Alexander in an attempt to lighten the tension that permeated the air.

George rolled his eyes and chuckled softly before continuing.

“While it may seem that that arrangement would be fine now, imagine it for centuries Alexander. You are still so young and I know that you will never just be satisfied with sitting idly by, watching the world change around you as you are required to keep your head down or else your secret will be found out.”

“I am aware that I will never be fully satisfied, especially by watching this happen without me but I’m already cursed to this life and now I have a chance to see and do more than I ever could in my own, organic lifetime and to have someone whom I trust and respect behind me will make this eternity all the more bearable. Besides sir, we still have plenty of time to do something historic and shape this nation before we must slee from the public’s eye. Why not do it together?”

“I suppose you make some good points my son… After all if there was anyone who can keep forever interesting, it would be you.”

“Trust me sir, you will not regret this decision!” Alexander proclaimed.

“I don’t believe I will.” George fondly replied. “Now get some rest. You have had quite a day and I have so much to teach you come morning.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long! I got super busy with work, school, and testing! I decided to do some more canon era chapters and then try to figure out how to transition into modern day!

Alexander awoke with a start and the sticky feeling of sweat on his body, binding his clothes to his skin. He looked around the room to ensure that last night hadn’t been a fevered dream his blood deprived body thought up. He spotted Washington around the foot of his bed fiddling with something. 

“What’re you holding, sir?” Alexander asked, sleep and curiosity clinging to his voice.

“Oh... it’s nothing.” George replied, his actions stilling. He held out a wrapped, rectangular package for Alexander to take. “I just thought this might be of some use to you.”

Alexander sat up and grabbed the parcel from Washington’s outstretched arms. The package was fairly thick and heavy, the contents disguised by being wrapped in brown paper. He looked to George, silently asking permission to open the gift. Despite seemingly being nervous, George nodded at the smaller man and watched anxiously as he tore apart the present. 

As Alexander ripped away the wrapping paper a large, leather bound book was uncovered. The book was clearly ancient and had intricate designs imprinted on the cover with a singular blood red gem embedded in the middle. There were clear marks on the jewel as though someone had chipped away bits of it purposefully. He carefully felt the cover with the tips of his fingers before gaining the courage to open it with care. The pages were stiff and yellowed with age, yet soft with use. Alexander quickly became enamoured skimming the pages and quickly forgot of his company.

George awkwardly cleared his throat in order to regain Alexander’s attention. The other man sheepishly looked up and set aside the book. 

“You’re probably wondering what that book is about,” George began. “It’s a centuries old book that was given to me by the man who turned me. It’s about our kind, what we are capable of, our strengths and weaknesses, and the history of our existence. Naturally, I’ll answer any questions you may have but this book can help you contextualize things a bit.”

Alexander looked down at the book in his hands, a look of awe and gratefulness etched on his face. “Thank you so much,” he said quietly at a loss for words. He was in shock that Washington would endow him with something not only so fragile and valuable, but that undoubtedly contains much sentimental value to him. “I understand that this book must mean a lot to you and I promise to preserve it as best I can.”

“I know you will. I can’t imagine a world with you harming a book,” George said, his face shifting to tender fondness. After a moment of silence he decided to ask the obvious. 

“Now,” he said, “do you have any questions?”

Alexander let out a small laugh. “Do you even have to ask, sir? I have so many I don’t even know where to begin!”

“Let me start by telling you the basics and what will affect your everyday life. Now, I’m sure you’ve been wondering how and why I looked different after your revival. We have the ability to pass as regular humans— fangless, skin colored with blood, and normal eyes— however, in order to live we need to feed and in order to feed we need our fangs. This process comes naturally and is triggered only by your hunger and if you are actively hunting.”

 

“What do you mean by hunting?”

“Hunting is when we track down humans for sustenance. We feed off of their blood so in order to get their blood we use our fans to puncture their skin and suck their blood out. Before you ask, no that does not mean we have to kill with every, or any, meal. The only vampires who do that are typically starved or deranged ones.”

Alexander let out a sigh of relief. 

“Well that’s good!” he exclaimed. “But, if that’s the case, then how are vampires existence still secretive?”

“Great question!” George stated. “It used to be that we had no way to combate leaving puncture marks on our victims. This lead to the hunt and execution of many of our kind. Over time our bodies have adapted to this threat by creating an instant way to heal these wounds. Vampiric saliva now has healing properties in it so when one bites into their victim, after they are done feeding they can just lick the wounds their fangs made to close them instantaneously. This trait developed in the past millenium so only newer vampires have it, including you Alexander.”

“Okay, while I’m sure that helps, what about the memories? Surely the victim would remember an inhuman creature drinking blood from their neck right?”

“That’s why we typically drink until they pass out from blood depletion, so that when they do wake up they just assume they were dreaming. It’s not always like that though. Sometimes a vampire gains a human companion who voluntarily lets them drink from them.”

“Why would anyone do that?” Alexander said, his voice laced with mild disgust.

“Not that I would personally know, but many say it feels good to the human. It’s supposed to be a… unique experience to say the least…”

Alexander wanted to press more on the issue, but the way Washington described it made him feel as though George didn’t want to discuss it so he decided to ask a different question he’s been thinking of since he first found out what he now was.

“How do you turn people? Also, does the person you turn still have to be a little bit alive?”

“To turn someone they must still be living. Turning people is very similar to feeding from them, the only difference being rather than taking their blood, you give them yours by injecting it into their bloodstream using your fangs.”

Despite what his mind was screaming at him not to do, Alexander decided to ask “How was I turned? How did you find me in time? How did you even know I was still alive?”

The atmosphere in the room shifted dramatically, turning somber. Guilt radiated off of George as he looked down, no longer willing to meet Alexander’s eyes, before speaking so quietly Alexander barely caught what he said.

“I didn’t… I found out about your battalions misfortune almost an hour after it occured. When I was informed I immediately rushed to where you were spotted…” George’s voice broke and Alexander spotted silent tears running down his normally stoic face. “You were so cold and so pale laying there in a pool of your own blood… I was hardly even in control of my actions. I just saw you lying there and I knew that if there was even the slightest possibility of reviving you that I didn’t take that I would never forgive myself. I carried you back to my tent where I turned you… I didn’t expect you to wake up, let alone so soon after being turned…”

“Sir, I already forgave you. In fact, I’m glad you did! As you know, I don’t have much to live for in this life rather than starting this country. I have no kids or wife and I don’t see myself with one anytime soon… Perhaps in the future I’ll be able to live the life I want. A life that would be acceptable...”

Alexander’s sexual preferences weren’t exactly a secret among his close friends. He had even gone as far as to pursue a relationship with his friend John Laurens. George knew how distraught Alexander is at the fact that going public with his sexual orientation would get him ostracized and executed, so maybe this is actually a blessing in disguise. Only time will tell.

George slowly let out a deep sigh, knowing that further arguing with the boy would be futile. Partially convinced he wiped at the tears in his eyes and looked up to meet Alexander’s only to see him intensely staring back at him with a look that conveyed the honesty to his statement.

“Okay. I’ll try to stop feeling guilty. Perhaps you’re right even. At least with the way we are, we can see our nation grow throughout the years!” George said, false pepiness lacing his voice. Alexander is still young and newly turned. George remembers when he was the same. All the ideas of the possibilities that forever had to offer running through his head, distracting him from the looming idea that eternal life is filled only with fleeting joy and long lasting pain as the years blur together. However, with Alexander at his side, perhaps the joy will be lasting for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm definitely gonna continue this fic but was wondering if any of y'all have any suggestions on where to go from here because I have ideas for both keeping it in the canon era and moving it to modern times. Jamilton would happen faster if I moved it to modern times but please feel free to give me feedback!!! I was also thinking about maybe doing a few more canon era chapters and then a time jump to modern era! :)


End file.
